This invention relates to television message systems, and more particularly, to techniques for supporting the transmission of messages in a television environment that may include an interactive television program guide.
A popular aspect of the Internet and other networking environments relates to e-mail messages. A network or Internet user can send e-mail messages to other users of the network or the Internet. Messages are delivered to a server where they are held until downloaded by a client such as a personal computer. The recipient of a message can access it at any time from the server and read it at his convenience.
Television programs are sometimes discussed in e-mail messages. However, there is generally no way in which users of a traditional e-mail message system may easily view a television program while exchanging messages about that program. A user might locate a television in the same room as the user's personal computer, but such an arrangement would be awkward to view. Moreover, many households locate their televisions in the living room, but are reluctant to locate their computers in the living room.
Although personal computers may be provided with tuner cards that allow television signals to be displayed on the computer monitor, many television viewers would prefer to view television on a traditional television set. Television sets generally offer greater viewing areas than computer monitors, so that users need not sit nearly as close to a television screen as they would a computer monitor. Televisions sets are also typically located in rooms within the home that are more suitable for watching television than where computers are typically located.
A system that attempts to integrate aspects of the Internet with the television viewing experience is available from WebTV Networks, Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif. The WebTV system permits television viewers to access the Internet through a WebTV Plus Receiver connected to their television sets. The WebTV Plus Receiver enables users to surf the World Wide Web on their television by connecting their televisions to the web-based WebTV Network through a standard phone line. The WebTV System permits users to view television program listings and web sites related to television programs that appear in the program listings.
The WebTV system also provides TV Crossover Links that allow users to access web sites that are related to television programs. The WebTV Plus Receiver detects data such as web links (i.e., universal resource locators (URL)) that is embedded in the video broadcast and notifies users with a TV Crossover Link watermark on the television screen. The TV Crossover Links permit users to link to web sites through the Internet related to the television program that the user is watching. The user can view the web site and the television program simultaneously through the WebPIP picture-in-picture function. If the web site supports e-mail features, the user might then send an e-mail message through the Internet while watching a television program. The WebTV system also provides users with e-mail accounts for sending and receiving e-mail through the Internet. A user can access a Web Home page from which he can send and receive e-mail.
Interactive television program guides implemented on set-top boxes allow users to view television program listings on their televisions. Such program guides allow users to view television program listings in different display formats and to perform various other functions. For example, a user may instruct the program guide to display a channel-ordered grid of current program listings. The user may also use the program guide to search for programs in a desired programming category such as sports, movies, news, or the like. If desired, the program guide may be used to order pay-per-view programming.
Previously known systems have not provided an integrated system allowing television viewers to view television programming and to exchange messages with other television viewers independent of the Internet. Previously known systems also have not provided television viewers with the opportunity to send messages to exclusively other viewers of a television program or channel. Previously known interactive program guides have not contained a feature that allows television viewers to exchange messages with each other.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a television message system that provides a television viewer with an opportunity to view television programming and to exchange messages related to the television programming to other television viewers that does not rely solely on the Internet.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide that contains message features.